


Hey Bulldog

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Dogs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Blood, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: In trying to get away from the arguments of his friends, Ringo risks himself to save a dog being hit.AKARingo is a sweetheart and doesn't deserve the bad he gets
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Hey Bulldog

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really just cry watching an ASPCA ad and write about it?? ..... maybe
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This fic contains 
> 
> somebody being beat up,  
> animal abuse, and  
> attempted rape (nothing serious happens)
> 
> If that's going to bother you, I don't have it marked, so you may not want to read this.
> 
> If not, enjoy!

All Ringo wanted to do was get away from all of the yelling inside. They’d gone out for drinks, but they were all still arguing about songs and stuff that didn’t even matter. He got outside and started to sob, figuring they wouldn’t even notice he was gone, wouldn’t come look for him anyway.

He was left alone with his thoughts for at least ten minutes as he wandered around the building, not wanting to get lost. On what felt like his hundredth or so wrap around, he heard voices in the alley across the street. But it wasn’t the voices that got his attention. It was the whimpers.

“You need to stay the fuck out of our trash!” he heard a man scream, followed by more whimpering. He immediately hurried over to the alley, seeing three men standing over a small dog, taking turns yelling and kicking at it. The dog had blood all over it, and its barks and whines were getting softer, weaker.

“Hey!” The words escaped his mouth, and the second they did, he regretted getting the attention of the men at all. But he couldn’t back down now. “Leave them alone!” he shouted, pushing his chest forward to seem more powerful than he actually was.

“Look, guys. A pussy.” The three of them started to approach him, but the dog stayed where it was. Ringo was backing away slowly, but it was no use. The men caught up to him and pulled him back into the alley, throwing him onto the ground, which he was sure fractured some bone in his arm.

“Stop it!” he called, more tears coming.

“What did he say?” one of them asked. Another one chuckled.

“He said to stop. What do you say, guys? Should we stop?” More laughs. “Then, let’s have at it.”

Ringo braced himself, but he wasn’t prepared for the harsh blow to the stomach that came after that. He cried as he heard them laughing at him, kicking him and punching him and holding him down to the ground as they spat on him.

He thrashed around, trying to get away, but when he did, two of them picked him by his arms and shoved him into the wall at the third’s orders.

“What are you doing, Boss?” one of them asked, but the third dude began unzipping his pants.

“Get him down on his knees.” They did so, and Ringo swore he could feel his knee caps shatter. His heart sped up when the man pulled himself out of his pants. He tried his hardest to get away but couldn’t.

The standing man pulled a knife out of his jacket. “If you bite, you get stabbed, you understand that?” Ringo nodded in absolute fear. “Good.”

“What’s going on here?” Ringo knew that voice. It was George. He closed his eyes and cried more. He couldn’t believe George was going to see him like this, some other dude’s dick so close to his mouth.

“Nothing’s going on here, you bitch. You better leave.”

But George didn’t leave. He walked closer to them, seeing then what they were doing to Ringo. “What the fuck? Get away from him! Piss off!” 

The man smiled and tucked himself back into his pants. “What are you gonna--?” Suddenly Paul and John ran around the corner, too, and Ringo sobbed. All three of them had to see him like this?

“John, call the police,” Paul said as soon as he saw what was going on. John ran off across the street back into the bar, and then three men all stood up, starting to back off.

“Hey, we don’t want no trouble, mate.” George wanted to argue based on what he’d seen, but kept quiet. The three of them were finally leaving, and he didn’t want to give them any reason to stay.

“Then leave.” Paul’s voice scared them all, and as they started to scurry off, Ringo fell down to the ground, and the dog ran up to him as fast as his broken body could manage, pushing itself under his arm.

“Hey, buddy,” Ringo said with a small smile on his face. But when he realised how much it hurt to smile, he had to stop.

George was the next one there, sitting down and wrapping his arm around Ringo. “Richie, my god. You look horrible.”

Paul was after him, his face serious. “Richie, did they do anything to you? They had you on your knees…”

“They didn’t get to. George showed up.” Ringo looked down and picked up the dog to put in his lap just as John ran back.

“Did you call?” Paul asked.

“No. I figured they’d be gone. Couple of girls, they were. You alright, Richie?” Then he saw the dog. “Have you made a friend?”

“Th-they were hitting him, and I just felt so bad for the poor little guy. I’m so sorry. I should have just ignored them. That was very irresponsible.”

George smiled sadly and reached out to pet the dog. He could feel bare ribs poking out through his bloodied skin. “Richie, I think you saved his life. That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“How about we take you home, yeah?” Paul said.

“He can go home with me,” George said. “I don’t think he should be alone like that. We’ll get him all cleaned up.”

Ringo nodded. “Thanks, Georgie.”

Paul helped Ringo up, and George, too, stood. Ringo turned to the dog with a tear in his eye.

“Bye, little buddy. I hope you’ll be alright.” The tears had started up again, thinking about if those guys came back and hurt the dog anymore than they already had. George noticed how emotional he was getting about it and bent down to pick up the surprisingly light dog.

“How about we take him with us, Richie? He sure could use some food.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Course.”

Ringo smiled and hugged George, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Let’s get you out of here, Rich.”

“Alright. Thank you so much, guys. You really saved me there.”

Paul glanced at the shaking dog in George’s arms. “Looks like you’re the real hero, Richie.”


End file.
